Hanabi equals Troublemaker
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Neji was caught by a 12 years old girl. NejiTen


Hello everyone! Here's a NejiTen oneshot! This idea came because I read a lot of fanfiction with Hanabi so I decided to do one too. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hanabi equals Troublemaker

It was now clear. Neji hated Hanabi. It not like he liked her before but he was indifferent. Hinata had told him that she was a pest but he didn't watch his back and now, he was caught. By a 12 years old girl.

Flashback

Neji was going in his room, returning from training with his team. It was one of days the he didn't have a jounin mission. He was now 18 years old and it had been 2 years since he had turn a jounin. He was training to become a Anbu. He always liked (even he wouldn't say it) training with his team because he could always improve and he could see his female team-mate that he had a crush on for some years.

So, Neji entered in the room to see Hanabi. She was smiling and had clearly something in mind.

"What do you want?" Neji asked coldly.

"Well, Neji-nii-san, I was searching for some kunai, but I couldn't find one. I told myself you wouldn't care if I borrow one and…"

"You find it?" asked Neji, interrupting her.

"Calm down! And yes I found it, and I took it. But don't worry, I didn't take the kunai with 'Happy birthday Neji! Love, Tenten' on it." Neji blushed a little.

"Why are still in my room?" asked Neji, a little bit pissed that his little cousin had search in his things.

"Because, I found something on the floor and it was so interesting that I couldn't help to sit and start to read…" Neji's eyes winded while Hanabi was smirking. "Who thought that the prodigy Hyuuga Neji had a diary! And you know what's the must funny? You should know since it's yours…"

Neji looked at the younger Hyuuga with mean eyes and Hanabi sighed.

"Seems like you don't want to know." Hanabi said. "It's the fact that for 2 years, you've been writing only about Tenten. One of my favourites is when you wrote: 'She was so cute that I wanted to kiss her and strip her.' I didn't know you were that pervert." She started to laugh.

"Hanabi, give it back." said Neji, trying to stay calm.

"Nope!"

"Hanabi…"

"I'll give it to you only if you do what I will tell you to."

"What?"

"But don't worry. The only thing you'll have to do it's to go out with Tenten."

"WHAT?!?!??!"

"Yep! It's clear that you like her. So you have to ask her out. Without telling her that I treated you. If you don't, I'll show everyone what you wrote!"

"Hn."

"So tomorrow, ask her, and go out at 7! I'll come to help you!"

With that, the young girl got out the room, humming a song.

End of the flashback

"Curse you Hanabi!" murmured Neji while he arrived at the training ground.

"Hi Neji!" said Tenten when she saw her team-mate.

"Hn." respond Neji.

"I already saw Lee and Gai-sensei. They said they went in a training walk…"

"Hn."

"You want to train?"

"Hn." He said preparing himself to fight.

-----

At four, the two stopped the training.

"Well, I'm going now…" said Tenten, heading to her house.

Neji didn't do anything till he heard a "PSSSST. Neji!" He turn to see his little cousin hinding in a bush.

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?"

"I verify that you're doing what I say! You're not! Go see her and tell her you want to go out with her or else I'll show to your precious Tenten all the pervert ideas you have!" she said showing the black book.

Neji didn't respond. He turned around and went find Tenten.

"Tenten. Wait." He said calmly. Tenten looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"What?"

"I want to ask you something…"

"What?"

"Will you…" he paused. Tenten looked at him, waiting for the rest. "Will you go out with me tonight?" he finished, trying to stay calm. Tenten looked at him surprised.

"Yes…"

"Ok. I'll come pick you at 7."

-----

Neji arrived in his room where Hanabi was waiting.

"You know you're slow! I had the time to see if she said yes, buy flowers and chocolates and search in your wardrobe what you should wear."

"Hn." Neji looked at his bed where there was the chocolate, the flowers, jeans and a black shirt. "It's that, that I will wear?"

"Yep! I asked your fan girls and they said that you look sexy in black, so I thought that Tenten would think that too." She smiled and took a card that was on the flowers. "You have to write the poem that you wrote in your diary too."

"What?"

"Yep! That one: 'I was in the dark but you came. Your the light of my life. I can't live without your smile. Please be mine.' It's perfect."

Neji was about to protest but then Hanabi showed him his diary. He shut up and wrote the poem on the card.

-----

Neji arrived in front of his tem-mate's door. He glanced over the bushes where he knew Hanabi was hinding. He knock at the door and, some seconds later, it open on a beautiful Tenten. Her hairs was still in buns but she wore a red Chinese style shirt and a black skirt.

"Hi Neji!"

"This is for you." He said, giving the gifts and trying to not fix the young women in front of him. Tenten opened the package to see roses with a little card. She opened the card and Neji felt like he was going to die of shame.

"This is so cute! Thanks Neji!" She hugged him. "So, where are we going?"

"Hana… No, I mean I reserved a table at a restaurant."

"Great! Let's go!"

-----

Neji and Tenten were now in the forest, on a hill, looking at the full moon. They had a perfect evening. The restaurant where Hanabi had reserved was gorgeous and they had the most romantic table. The only moment that irritated Neji was when he discover that he had to pay. The two were in silent, only appreciating the company of the other. The only one who was frustrated was Hanabi.

"_Nothing is happening! I have to move up things!"_ she thought.

She approached them, enough to be behind Tenten, for Neji to see her. She took a big sheet of paper (From where? Who knows…) and wrote on it: 'Tell her you love her and kiss her!' She did a little bird chipping to get Neji's attention. He looked at her and did a no. She turn the paper to write: 'Or else I'll show her your diary!' Neji cursed in his breath.

"Tenten?"

"Hm?"

"I want to tell you something…"

"What Neji?"

"I…" he stopped, trying to stay calm. He really did love her but it was so… pushed… But he had to tell her someday… "I… love you…" Neji blush and turn his head.

"I love you too…" Tenten said softly.

He looked at her while tears were rolling down her cheeks. Then, he kissed her. It was a sweet kiss.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!" screamed Hanabi.

"What? Hanabi?" said Tenten, shocked.

"Oups! Hi Tenten!"

"What are you doing here? And what's this…" she said looking at the paper. "WHAT? It was some kind of dare you did with your cousin? What the hell!"

"No! It's not! He really loves you, and this is the proof!" The younger Hyuuga said giving Neji's diary to Tenten. "It's his diary. I discover it and I thought I could help you guys be together! Go see the page 241, it's really cute!"

The bun haired kunoichi looked at the book while Neji were cursing his younger cousin.

"Neji! It's so cute!"

"Go see the page 328. It's… interesting…" Hanabi replied, smirking. Neji knew that smirk.

_"Oh god! What's on that page…"_ he thought. 

"Oh my god!" Tenten exclaim blushing. "You wrote that on me? I didn't know you have this dirty mind!"

"What? What's written?" said Neji scared of the answers.

"It's just one of your fantasy." said Hanabi smirking.

"WHAT?!?! ONE OF?!?! How many did you write?" screamed Tenten.

"I stop the count after 114…" said Hanabi.

"What?!?! MORE THEN 100?!?! I have to count how many to know what kind of punishment you need."

"But I can't help if I have those ideas!" said Neji, the more collected he could. After all he was a 18 years old boy.

"Yeah but at least you didn't have to wrote it!"

"But it was suppose to be private!"

"I'm out of here!"

"Tenten! Wait!" Neji ran after Tenten, letting Hanabi there, smirking.

"_They so own me!"_ She thought. _"I better be one of the bridesmaids!"_

The end!!

* * *

So how you like it? Please tell me!! 


End file.
